marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Newuniversal Vol 1 1
* * * * * * * Antagonists: * (Nurse) Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** ** * | Notes = * The timeline of events is provided as the story unfolds, both in local time, and in UTC time. The timeline of events seen in this comic are: ** March 2, 2006, 03.31 UTC (March 1, 2006, 22.20 Eastern Standard Time), : surgeons begin to close up detective John Tensen. ** March 2, 2006, 04.48 UTC (March 1, 2006, 22.48 Central Time), : Kenneth Connell and Madeline Felix drink at a local bar. ** March 2, 2006, 05.31 UTC (March 1, 2006, 21.31 Pacific Standard Time), : Izanami Randall storms out of a party. ** March 2, 2006, 06.48 UTC (March 2, 2006, 0.48 Central Time), : Kenneth Connell and Madeline Felix fall asleep in a field. ** March 2, 2006, 06.48 UTC (March 1, 2006, 22.48 PST), :Izanami Randall is asleep at home. Chinese early warning system goes down. Soviet early warning system goes down. USA early warning system goes down. ** March 2, 2006, 06.48 UTC (March 2, 2006, 22.48 EST), : John Tensen is visited by Thomas Alexander Reid. ** March 2, 2006, 06.69 UTC: The White Event ** March 2, 2006, 06.69 UTC (0.849 Eastern European Time): There is a landslip off the northern coast of Latvia. ** March 2, 2006, 06.69 UTC: Izanamie Randall awakens in the Superflow; John Tense is transformed, and awakens in his hospital room. ** March 2, 2006, 07.12 UTC (March 2, 2006, 2.12 EST), : John Tensen found missing. Registered nurse Tom Reid found dead from multiple stab wounds. ** March 2, 2006, 11.04 UTC (March 2, 2006, 9.04 EET), , north of the Ventspils: Dr Leonard Carson and Dr. Hannah Ballad arrive on site. ** March 2, 2006, 11.48 UTC (March 2, 2006, 05.48 CT), : Kenneth Connel wakes up next to Madeline Felix's body. ** March 2, 2006, 12.51 UTC (March 2, 2006, 06.51 CT), : Sheriff Dan Felix arrives at the sherriff's office. * This is the first appearance of the Newuniversal reality, a re-imagining of the New Universe reality. | Trivia = * The comic gives the time of the Optima Down bar scene as "22.48 PST", which is inconsistent with the UTC times presented in the story, and curious considering Oklahoma is the Central timezone. However, if it is corrected to "22.48 CT", then the story is consistent. Later scenes in Optima Down are timecoded in the Central timezone. * Madeline later tells Ken that they had been drinking "Chinese Car Bombs" -- shots of rice wine dropped into Tsingtao beer. The fictitious drink is play off of the "Irish Car Bomb," a shot of Bailey's Irish cream floating on Jameson Irish whiskey, dropped into Guinness stout. In real life, Tsingtao beer was named the official export beer of China in 1979. * Dr. Leonard Carson mentions Day of the Triffids, a 1951 novel by English science fiction author John Wyndham, which was adapted into a 1962 film starring Janette Scott. Dr. Carson sums up the story for Dr. Ballad like so: :"Big light in the sky. Everybody looks. In the morning, everyone who looked is blind, and then big walking plants sting all the blind people to death. The end." * Unlike in most comic books, which use only uppercase lettering, lettering in this comic is done in both uppercase and lowercase characters. | Recommended = | Links = }}